


Spoiled rotten

by Nary



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Captivity, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay, Training, Unexpected feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "You're going to spoil him rotten," Morana told her.  "You should keep him on edge - always wanting more.  You give in too easily.""I'm not giving away anything for free," Lenore said with a dismissive sniff.  "It's not reasonable to expect him to work for no reward. He's not a slave, after all.""No, he's your pet," Carmilla said with a laugh."Exactly.  And you train a pet better with treats than with punishment."
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Spoiled rotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Manipulating the forgemaster had been pathetically easy - he was hurting, desperate for any shred of kindness, alone and miserable. And he was a man, which made it even easier. Give him some gentle caresses, some clean clothes and a space of his own, and he would willingly wear her collar and chain. Well, maybe not entirely willingly - but Lenore believed he would come to see the wisdom in what she offered him. Safety in return for service; pleasure in return for obedience. It was better than most other options he could have been offered. 

His living quarters now were much better than the prison cell she'd found him in. Lenore had ensured that one of its features was a large and comfortable bed covered in fine linen and soft wool blankets, because fucking on a pile of straw on the ground was not something she intended to do more than once. She wasn't an animal, after all. 

She visited him often, enjoying the novelty of having a man around the castle. "You're going to spoil him rotten," Morana told her. "You should keep him on edge - always wanting more. You give in too easily."

"I'm not giving away anything for free," Lenore said with a dismissive sniff. "It's not reasonable to expect him to work for no reward. He's not a slave, after all."

"No, he's your pet," Carmilla said with a laugh.

"Exactly. And you train a pet better with treats than with punishment."

That was only part of the truth, though. Lenore didn't tell her sisters about how her steps quickened when she was on her way to see Hector, how she delighted in the look of surprise on his face when she arrived and the swiftness with which he knelt to greet her, just as she had taught him. She came over and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the way he shivered at her touch. "Did you miss me?" she asked, and thrilled when he nodded obediently. 

"Good boy," she said, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed and beckoning for him to come closer. Hector knew by now that she wanted him to crawl to her on his hands and knees, rather than standing and walking across the room. He crouched at her feet, and Lenore smiled, giving him a caress that made his eyes flutter closed. Then she hitched up her skirt, revealing that she had nothing on underneath, and his eyes flew open once more. She hooked a finger under his collar to draw him closer so that he could bury his face between her legs. He was well trained in this regard as well, and licked her with an eager intensity. Lenore, normally so perfectly composed and under control, trembled with each stroke of his tongue. But it wasn't enough - she wanted more.

"Up now," she said after a little while, allowing him to stand as she lay back on the bed. "Get undressed." She slid her gown off over her head, watching as Hector disrobed more slowly, stripping off his shirt and pants. He had an adorable modesty about him, keeping himself covered until the last possible moment, whether behind his clothing or his hands. "Show me what you're hiding," she told him, and he lowered his hands to reveal the elegant length of his cock. "There... that's lovely," Lenore said, and beckoned for him to join her on the bed.

She took her time exploring his body, running her fingers down his arms and over his thighs, tracing swirls on his stomach, teasing him before finally giving him what he wanted. He was so hungry to feel her touch, even just this simple act could make him moan with barely-repressed desire. It was as much for his enjoyment as her own - prolonging the moments before they were united until both of them could hardly bear it any longer. Still, Hector knew he had to wait for Lenore to give herself to him - if he tried to take her before she was completely ready, he would be disciplined for it. He was so well-trained now, so completely hers, that she could have tormented him for hours if she'd wanted, making him wait there, suspended in agonized pleasure until she finally deigned to release him - either with or without an orgasm.

But that wasn't what she longed for tonight. She wanted him inside her, and as amusing as it was to tease him, she didn't want to wait. "Hector," she whispered, drawing him on top of her, pulling her legs up to help ease him in. "I need you now." 

"Oh, Lenore," he murmured back, his voice hoarse with need as he sank smoothly into her depths. She gasped, clasping her hands about his hips, pulling him in still further. He needed little encouragement to thrust more firmly, now that he was at liberty to do so. Lenore urged him to go faster, impatient and craving more of him. 

For all that she looked delicate, she could take much rougher treatment than might have been expected, and tonight she allowed Hector to indulge himself - to slam into her as hard as he could, letting his more vicious side come out - although always still firmly under her control, of course. He couldn't really hurt her, but sometimes it was amusing to pretend that he could have, if he chose to. Lenore savored the ache in her hips and the tension of her thighs as she took his pounding. 

"Please," Hector gasped, "please, can I?" She smiled, shaking her head no - she wasn't finished with him yet. Instead, she grasped him tighter and rolled the pair of them over so that she was on top. She rode him, taking his wrists in her hands and pinning them down. Hector groaned, writhing, desperate for release, but she didn't allow him such an easy time of it. She pushed him right up to the limits of his endurance, then slowed again just before he could climax. The frustration and hunger on his face was as delicious as blood. 

Lenore made sure that she had him well secured with one hand before she allowed herself to bring the other to the cleft of her thighs and finger herself to her own release. Only after she'd finished that did she let him loose. "Now you may come," she told him sweetly, and Hector succumbed to his instincts, arching up beneath her in a rapturous frenzy. 

"Stay," he said afterwards, once his breathing had calmed and she had climbed off his trembling body. "Please."

He didn't normally ask for her company like this. Lenore hesitated, wondering what was different this time. She had thought that by now she knew how to manage her own expectations, the parameters of her own heart. She hadn't expected that she might be surprised by Hector, by the loneliness in his voice and the tender way he looked at her with his pale, moonlit eyes. Perhaps Morana was right, and she was spoiling him. Or perhaps it was something else. 

"Very well," she told him, lying back in bed with him so that he could embrace her, burying her face in his shoulder to hide any feelings that might betray her. "As a treat. Since you've been such a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
